


【授翻/Drarry无差】手可摘星辰

by Ingenting_fanns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenting_fanns/pseuds/Ingenting_fanns
Summary: 至此以后，德拉科再也没好起来，哈利也是。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【授翻/Drarry无差】手可摘星辰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone to Take the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795027) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



有些日子很普通。

有些日子很糟糕。

他再也回不到从前了，德拉科·马尔福也是。有人说他是中了恶咒，被黑魔法夺去了神志；而治疗师们则永远都会说他们已经找到了一些关于这种晦涩的恶咒的蛛丝马迹，或是某种“立竿见影”的“回春之术”已经取得了一丝进展。但哈利·波特知道，不管德拉科脑子里住着怎样的恶魔，那只都是他自己的臆想。

恶魔。

德拉科有时候会这么大叫道。他在一间小小的浅棕色房间里，房间有一扇窗，窗外是一堵高高的砖墙。他们每天都会在那堵墙上施魔法，让墙呈现出不同的景致，然而哈利知道德拉科从来都看不见，哪怕是一种。他看到的只有那些恶魔。他会四处走来走去，大叫着，举起拳头抵抗着某个看不见的敌人。“恶魔，恶魔。”他说。有时候他大叫着，好像在高喊一句咒语。有时候他低喃着，好像在轻呢爱人的名字。而哈利宁愿听那些无意识的大吼大叫，也不愿听那些令人心碎的低吟。

“别理他们，”他告诉德拉科，“别理他们。”

但是德拉科听不见，或是不愿听他的话。

如果哈利晚上来，有时候治疗师们会让房间亮一些。但哈利更喜欢坐在黑暗中，坐在夜色里。有时候他会用上一个咒语，让房间变得一片漆黑，只余小小的星光闪耀着。这样，他们就像在由时空汇集而成的银河中穿梭漂浮。德拉科喜欢这样。他喜欢黑暗。如果治疗师们点燃蜡烛，他会用他那长满厚茧的手指把它们一一掐灭。

“我的脑子只有黑暗，”他说道，“所以外面也应该是黑暗。”

德拉科说这句话的时候，哈利喜欢上了这句话。那些日子还算是风平浪静。而在糟糕的日子，他只会哭泣。德拉科·马尔福永远不会大声哭泣，但他也不会默默流泪。他只会发出久久的、悲切的抽泣。哈利讨厌那种感觉。他讨厌坐在那，听着那些像个孩子似的、没完没了的哭声。在那些夜晚，哈利不会挂上星星。德拉科需要完全的黑暗来与他头脑中的黑暗相称。

在那些坏日子，他会说黑暗在低语。“我脑子里的黑暗在低语。”他会这样说道。而在那些好日子，黑暗会保持沉默，尽管它那淬满毒液的阴影依然窥伺着、等待着它的猎物，不眠不死。

在那些夜晚，哈利走在他自己的黑暗中回家，尽管德拉科曾经为他撕开了一角光亮。在那些夜晚，哈利从来都不曾入眠。他只会入梦，梦见 **那天** 。

有一次，哈利尝试过谈论那天的事。和德拉科。“对不起，”他说，“但请相信那对我也并不轻松。”

“黑暗，”德拉科说，“黑暗。”

哈利已经放弃了。

“是啊，德拉科。”他说道，“黑暗。”

“玫瑰。”德拉科说。哈利呼吸一滞。德拉科之前从来没说过玫瑰。

“和我说说玫瑰吧，德拉科。”他说。“玫瑰啊，火车轨道啊。你记得火车轨道吗？火车。”他说。“火车轨道呀，德拉科。哦梅林啊——”他把脸埋进了手掌里。

“请不要难过，”他说，“这会让黑暗变得更黑的，难过——”

“是啊。我知道了。对不起。”哈利努力控制住自己的情绪，捏了捏那只苍白的手。德拉科的手曾经一直是那么强壮，那么有力。然而现在，它们总是颤抖着，变得那么虚弱。那么无助。那么 **无望** 。这个词闪过了哈利的脑海。他一把推开德拉科逃开了，一直跑着逃回了家里。他知道自己就是个懦夫。

他没有哭。五年里，一次也没有。德拉科。梅林啊。

曾经，年少的他们酩酊大醉，陷入了一场无望的爱恋。又是这个词。 **无望** 。哈利依然清晰地记得那一天。那是霍格沃兹保卫战结束的第二天，所有人都在欢庆。透过西弗勒斯·斯内普的酒杯，德拉科和哈利的视线相遇了。就是这一刻。他们突然大笑起来，好像永远也不会停下。他们笑这个操蛋的世界，笑这个世界的愚蠢。他们喝了一杯又一杯，又哭又笑，直到他们再也分不清。他们走在霍格莫德的火车轨道上，唱着歌，大笑着。他们躺在沾满露水的草地上，讲关于星星的故事。德拉科摘下了一朵白玫瑰的花瓣，抛到空中。它们变成了一个新的星座，一条香雪海的银河。

然后他们发现了一个空寂的操场，还有两架秋千。他们把自己抛上了苍穹。就让他们淹没在这个星光熠熠的夜晚吧。就让时间永远停留在这一刻，让星辰和快乐都成为永恒。德拉科荡上了云霄，然后放开了手。有那么一瞬间，哈利傻傻地觉得他真的飞了起来。

但是他的身体却还在升空。然后突然，他像是被猛拽了一下似的，他的身体像一个提线被缠住的木偶——只不过他的提线是星星间的连线——扭曲了。暴徒们抽出了魔杖——哦梅林啊，现在哈利终于看见他们了。他们面容狰狞，神情疯狂，他们扭曲的嘴如此肮脏，吐出的却是一个名为“正义”的词。麻瓜种们来杀最后一个、也是年纪最小的食死徒了。

慢慢地，哈利终于有所动作。他终于反应过来什么正在发生。但太迟了。他跌倒了，膝盖狠狠磕在了地上。但那不要紧。和德拉科正在承受的疼痛相比，这点小伤简直微不足道。在他的头顶之上，在数千米的高空中，德拉科·马尔福尖叫着，扭动着。多么可笑的讽刺。

人们跑来了。善良的人们，高尚的人们。但太迟了。即使燃起一千支蜡烛，也无法照亮在德拉科脑中低语的黑暗了。他走了，去了一个哈利无法企及的地方。

直到现在，五年过去了。今晚，德拉科说了一个新词语。

“玫瑰。”他说。哈利能做的只是疲惫地点头。德拉科经常会提到玫瑰。他从来都不会解释，不会再说什么。

“是啊。”哈利轻轻碰了一下德拉科的手，“嘿，玫瑰。”

“我爱玫瑰。”德拉科说。哈利觉得肚子像是被打了一拳。 **爱** 。哦，梅林啊。这个词从德拉科那薄薄的、苍白的嘴唇吐出。哈利心中好像有什么碎了。 **爱** 。这个今晚的新词语。

五年里的第一次，他回到家，哭了。不是为德拉科，不是的。他是为自己而哭，为自己在那个夜晚爱上了德拉科·马尔福，那个有着一双野性灰眸、强壮双手和迷人微笑的人。那只是一个夜晚罢了，而五年后，他却依然情难自已，埋在他自己的袍子中痛哭出声。他厌恶带着某种不知名的沉甸甸的伤痛孤身一人，但他知道自己无法回头了。

他把这件事告诉了治疗师。他想知道能不能有哪个人可以变出纯白的星星，驱走德拉科的黑暗。一周后，他收到了猫头鹰送来的一封信。当收到信的那一刻，他就知道这是什么了。德拉科的死亡通知单，盖着黑色的火漆。

哈利几近轻柔地抚过火漆。他默默感受着它那凹凸不平的表面，还有它那参差粗糙的边缘。

* * *

现在你能看见他们了吧。那两个身影在火车旁奔跑着，风扬起他们的头发。瞧瞧他们，头发都被露水沾湿了。他们的笑容是那么美好，在属于他们的、永不消逝的夜晚中永不改变。他们奔跑着。他们荡上了天空。他们穿过繁星，穿过分分秒秒。他们坠落。他们在无尽的回忆中坠落，在浩渺的天地间坠落，在勃勃迸发的生命中坠落，在奔流不息的岁月中坠落，一切的一切，他们在其中坠落。

这次，他们不会放手了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文存在大量意译。为未能传达原文之美致歉。


End file.
